Finding A New Mom And A New Dad
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Two children find not just shelter at the Mansion one stormy day, but also two new parents to take them in. Birthday story for VinnieStokerLover. :)


**A birthday story request for VinnieStokerLover, who owns Summer and Forrest. Here you go, Amiga! Happy Birthday! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Sergeant Williams, Isaac Forhowser, Megan, and Sasha.**

* * *

 **Finding A New Mom And A New Dad**

Rain was pelting Staybrook, California, as the tail end of a hurricane struck the town, but thankfully, all they were getting was a lot of rain and wind, nothing too severe.

All the same, it wasn't weather to be out in. Especially two small children.

Forrest reached back and felt Summer take hold of his hand as the wind got worse. "Hang on!" He called to his five-year-old sister as he let them on through the huge forest.

Summer held tight to her seven-year-old brother's hand, trying to see as the rain pelted them both pretty hard. "Where are we?" She called out to him.

"I don't know!" He called back over the wind before thunder crashed, making them jump before more lightning lighted up a building in front of them. "Come on! There's a house up ahead!"

The two moved toward the shelter, happy to finally find someplace after they had been wandering for a good couple of days. They had been in an accident with their parents, who had sadly perished, but they had come out unscathed, with the exception that they both lost their memories. Thankfully, they had survival instincts too and had grabbed their backpacks which had water and snacks, so they didn't starve.

They came upon the porch of the huge house and Forrest opened the door, helping his little sister inside before going in himself and shutting the door firmly behind them.

Summer looked up, glad that the rain wasn't pelting her and her brother anymore and she saw the colorful décor and moved closer inside.

She then saw something that looked like fairy dust and there was a trail of it. As it was shiny, she felt drawn to it and began following it.

Forrest saw that his younger sister was gone and began searching for her, gazing at the many rooms in awe. "Maybe someone lives here and can help us," he said to himself hopefully.

Meanwhile, Summer had followed the shiny trail to a room where a strange creature she recognized to look like a fairy and a woman were sitting and the little girl smiled. "Tinker Bell," she said happily, coming into the room.

Both the occupants turned to her. "Well, hello there," said the woman.

The fairy creature turned to her, looking a tad cross, but then his face softened. "I'm not exactly 'Tinker Bell'," he said gently. "I'm a 'he'."

The girl looked disappointed. "Oh," she said sadly.

Seeing the little girl's sadness, Rachel got up. "Are you lost, sweetie?" She asked gently.

Summer nodded. "Yes," she said.

"Your parents must be worried sick then," said Pesky Dust. "We should call the sergeant."

Rachel was about to agree when she noticed Summer looked sadder. "I…I don't know what happened to Mommy and Daddy," she said sadly. "I…I can't remember. I have no memory."

Her heart going out to the little girl, Rachel lifted her up into her arms. "Pesky, I know dreams are your specialty, but…do you think you can access memories through dreams?" She asked him.

"Probably," the alien said. "Since a lot of dreams are memories."

He looked at the little girl. "What is your name, kiddo?" He asked.

"Summer," she said.

"Okay, Summer. Do you want to see a magic trick?"

The little girl nodded eagerly. "Okay, watch closely," Pesky said with a smile. "I'm going to make fairy dust appear from my hand."

He did just that and Summer was so enthralled by it that she didn't realize it was actually sleep dust and she instantly fell asleep as the alien gently began searching through the little one's dreams for her memories.

Just then, Summer's dream changed into a nightmare and Pesky was horrified to see a huge car wreck and two adults in the front seats perish right in front of their children's eyes. Both Summer and her brother had hit their heads and woken up not too long after, grabbing their backpacks and running away from the horrible wreck.

Pesky gently woke up Summer, who looked at them sadly. "Mommy and Daddy," she said tearfully. "They…died."

Rachel instantly began rocking the little girl, rubbing her back as she cried into her older woman's shoulder. Rachel just kept rubbing her back and holding the little girl as she cried.

* * *

Forrest had been searching around when he ran into two monsters. "Well, what have we here?" One monster that looked like a vampire said as he looked down at the boy.

"None of your business!" Forrest said sharply and suddenly kicked the vampire in the shin.

Whampire held back a grunt when the boy did that, and smiled. This young one was quite brave. "I see," he said. "Well then, you leave me no choice, young one."

Forrest wondered what he meant when Rook, who was standing by Whampire, grabbed him and held the boy securely as Whampire's eyes widened and began swirling. Forrest struggled hard, but the alien vampire's hypnosis was too strong and he fell asleep.

Rook gently shifted the boy in his arms so that the seven-year-old's head was resting on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Whampire?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, Rook," said the Vladat, wincing just a little. "He's certainly brave."

"I'm surprised he didn't run off," said the Revonnahgander, gently rubbing the boy's back.

"Well, sometimes when the flight-or-fight instinct kicks in, some fight instead of running," said the Vladat with a chuckle.

"True," Rook agreed as he felt the boy begin stirring and struggling, crying suddenly.

"No! Look out!" The boy cried out fearfully. Rook instantly went to the rec room, which was nearby, and sat down, setting the boy in his lap.

"Wake up, young one," he said calmly, gently shaking the boy's shoulder.

Forrest woke up sharply, tears running down his face. "Mom…Dad," he said, gasping for air. "They're…not moving."

That made the two aliens look at each other and Whampire's eyes widened. "Rook, do you remember that story in the paper the other day? About that awful accident? A husband and wife died and their two children were missing," he said. "Do you think…this might be their son?"

Rook looked thoughtful and gently tilted the boy's face up to look at him and wiped away the tears falling down the small face. "Were your parents in an accident, little one?" He asked gently.

The boy nodded. "What is your name?" Whampire asked him.

"Forrest," the boy answered. "My little sister is here somewhere."

Rachel then came in, carrying a sleeping little girl in her arms. Pesky Dust was flying beside her. "Is that your little sister?" Rook asked the boy.

Forrest nodded and Whampire stood up. "I'll get ahold of Sergeant Williams," he said.

"Already done," came another voice as Sasha came in with Sergeant Williams behind her.

"Sasha called me when she heard the little girl mention the accident," said the kind policeman. "My men are looking for relatives for them."

His radio crackled. "Sergeant, the two kids have no relatives," said the other police officer. "We checked four times to make sure we didn't make a mistake."

"Thank you," said Sergeant Williams before looking sadly at the kids. Summer had woken up and was clinging to Rachel, who rubbed her back to soothe her. Forrest was crying into Rook's shoulder and the Revonnahgander was rocking the boy gently, stroking his head soothingly. After a moment, Rachel and Rook looked at each other.

"I know we weren't planning on having children yet," he said quietly. "But…,"

Rachel nodded. "They need us," she finished quietly. "Honey, do you think…we could adopt them?"

Rook stood up with Forrest in his arms and walked over to her, looking at Summer. Getting what he had in mind, Rachel gently pushed the little girl to sit on her arm. "Will you let Rook hold you, sweetie?" She asked quietly.

Summer looked at Rook and nodded, holding her arms out to him. Rook accepted her as he handed Forrest to Rachel. The boy looked at her and rested her head on his shoulder. "Will we have to go to an orphanage?" He asked.

Rachel looked at him. "Well, yes," she said softly. "Unless…would you and Summer…like to stay here?"

Forrest looked at her. "But…who would adopt us?" He asked.

"Well, Rook and I would," she said. "If you'd like."

Summer turned to her brother. "I like them, Forrest," she said. "And they haven't let the cops take us away."

Forrest looked at his sister and then looked at Rook and Rachel. "You'd really adopt us both?" He asked hopefully.

They both smiled. "Yes," Rook said.

"You'll be our new mommy and daddy?" Summer asked hopefully.

"Yes," Rachel answered.

The siblings looked at each other. "You…You really mean it?" Forrest asked.

Rachel smiled at the boy. "You would not only gain us as your new parents, but you'd also be gaining many aunts and uncles and cousins," she said.

Summer perked up at that. "You mean, a big family?" She asked.

"That's right," said Rook.

Rachel then remembered something. "You'd both even gain a grandmother and grandfather," she said, remembering Rook's parents.

Forrest suddenly hugged Rachel around the neck. "Will you…please adopt Summer and I?" He asked.

"Pretty please?" Summer asked cutely.

Smiling, the couple turned to Sergeant Williams and were surprised to see Isaac Forhowser there and he was holding some adoption papers in his hands. "I had a feeling one day I'd be granting you two more than just guardianship for children," he said with a smile. "I just need your signatures."

Rachel and Rook gently handed the children to Sasha and Whampire as they went to sign the papers. Whampire held Forrest, who looked at him. "Um, sorry I kicked you," he whimpered a little.

"No harm done, little nephew," Whampire said with a smile as he lifted the boy up over his head, making Forrest smile.

"You're our aunt and uncle?" Summer asked in surprise.

"Two of many, sweetheart," said Sasha with a smile as Megan came in. "And this is our daughter, Megan. She's one of your cousins."

"Mommy? Daddy, what going on?" Megan asked curiously.

Whampire smiled at his daughter. "Your aunt Rachel and uncle Rook are adopting these two children," he said. "Megan, this is Forrest and Summer. They're your new cousins."

Megan lit up. "More cousins?!" She asked excitedly.

Her parents nodded and Megan let out a happy squeal. "I've got to tell the others!" She said and ran about the Mansion, calling out to her other cousins that they all had two new cousins.

The six adults in the foyer laughed heartily and Rachel and Rook signed the last papers. "Thank you, Your Honor," Rook said politely and Rachel echoed him.

"Won't you and Sergeant Williams stay for the celebration?" Rachel asked.

"What celebration?" Summer asked curiously.

"Why, your adoption," Rook said with a smile. "You and your brother are officially our children now."

The two children were surprised and then squealed happily before Forrest suddenly stopped. "But, wait. Can…Can we do something first?" He asked.

"Of course, Forrest," Rachel said. "What is it, kiddo?"

"Can…Can we have…a memorial…for…our first mommy and daddy?"

Summer looked hopeful at that too and Rachel and Rook nodded. "Of course we can," said Rook.

Everything was set up for the celebration and they all gathered quietly for a moment of silence for the children's birth parents. After the moment of silence, Summer looked up at her new mother. "Mommy, do you think our other mommy's up there?" She asked, gesturing to the sky.

Knowing what the child meant, Rachel smiled. "Yes, Summer," she said to her new daughter. "Your other mother and father are up there in Heaven," she said gently.

"Do you think…they're watching now?" Forrest asked hopefully.

"Yes, they are," said Rook to his new son. "And they always will be."

That cheered the kids up and Forrest hugged Rook. "Thank you…Dad," he said.

"You're welcome, my son," he said.

Forrest then hugged Rachel, who picked up her new son and held him. "Don't ever forget them, honey," she said to him.

"Thanks, Mom," he said.

"Thank you, Daddy," said Summer.

Whampire suddenly chuckled as Rook picked up his new daughter. "What's so funny, Whampire?" Rook asked.

"Well, you better keep your gun on hand all the time now, Rook," said Whampire.

Rachel got the joke and laughed heartily. "Oh, yes," she said. "Sasha, remember Dad's big old shotgun he had by the door?"

"You mean the one to keep boys away from us as we got older?" Sasha asked with a smile. "Yes, I remember."

Rook then saw what they were getting at and smirked. "You know I'll keep it on me at all times," he said.

Everyone laughed heartily and the party kicked off. Rachel stood by Rook as they watched their new children play with their cousins. "Did you ever imagine we'd be adopting children one day?" She asked him.

"To be honest, I hadn't," Rook said. "But I hoped we would someday."

"And now look," she said. "We're the parents of two wonderful children."

"Yes," he said, pulling her close to him. "I have not just a beautiful fiancée, but now I have two beautiful children as well."

Rachel smiled and kissed Rook, who returned the kiss with all his love for her.

Forrest and Summer saw them and smiled before joining their cousins in a game of tag, both of them happy to have found a new mom and a new dad who loved them as much as their birth parents had not long ago.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
